


Mad Hatter

by LunaIssabella



Series: Bill Bubblé [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill Bubblé AU, Bill cantante AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''La visión de esto congela la sangre de Dipper y corta su respiración, se pone en pie de un salto provocando que la silla caiga y retrocede unos pasos evitando por muy poco caerse, solo las presencias a su espalda le impiden echarse a correr.''<br/>------------------------------<br/>Gravity Falls<br/>AU<br/>BillDip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS pertenece al AU de:  
> You Belong to Me  
> In My Head  
> Jealous  
> Sway With Me  
> Hysteria  
> Feeling Good

 

**Mad Hatter**

_En este sueño hay un asesino_

_Estoy loco, cariño, estoy demente_

_Piensas que soy un psicópata_

_Me falta un tornillo_

_Te agrado más cuando estoy fuera de mis cabales_

_Tú puedes ser Alicia, yo seré el Sombrerero Loco_

_Y yo creo que tú también estás loco_

**Mad Hatter – Melanie Martinez**

Gideon Gleeful observa a Dipper desde una esquina en el bar, hace una mueca y bufa, sus ojos azules desviándose está vez a Bill que mira de manera distraída al castaño pasear de un lado al otro entre las mesas; desde su pequeño encuentro en octubre Gideon no se había acercado al menor de los Pines, principalmente porque Cipher orbitaba a su alrededor siempre, incluso cuando ni siquiera estaba presente.

Entrecierra los ojos cuando los orbes azul-dorados de Bill centellan por el simple hecho de encontrarse con los castaños del mesero, aprieta sus manos y hace una mueca. ¿Qué tenía Dipper Pines que para Bill Cipher era tan atrayente? ¿Por qué para el hombre es tan especial?

Para él, Dipper no es más que un alfeñique, un insecto bajo su zapato al que puede aplastar cuando guste, sin embargo no podía o tendría al rubio sobre él antes de siquiera levantar el zapato, algo que lo desespera y lo hace rabiar. No lo admitirá ni bajo tortura, y siempre se asegura de enterrarlo bien en su mente para que Bill no sepa nada, pero el gusanillo de los celos había empezado a carcomer su cerebro, y eso lo enfurece aún más.

No está celoso de Dipper, es más bien una molestia bien justificada, el castaño es alpiste junto a su maravillosa persona, el hecho de que consiguiera algo que él no, ni con todos sus trucos y recursos, que Bill Cipher baje la guardia en su presencia y sea vulnerable –aunque duda mucho de la totalidad de eso último–; y eso es peligroso para sus intereses, por lo que tiene que poner en marcha su plan ahora que Bill está distraído, o sería demasiado tarde.

Observa a Dipper mirar el reloj, frunce la nariz cuando el chico sonríe de esa manera estúpida que tiene, lo ve caminar a la sala de descanso donde seguro se cambiaría para irse; es el momento que esperaba. Deja su Martini a medio tomar y se levanta también; con una nueva mirada a Bill, que parece perdido en sus pensamientos, camina a la sala de descanso de los empleados; al entrar no nota la mirada perspicaz de Bill puesta sobre él.

—Pines —llama cerrando la puerta a su espalda, Dipper alza la vista de su bulto y rueda los ojos al verlo.

—¿Qué quieres Gleeful? —Cuestiona amarrando las agujetas de sus tenis—. No tengo tiempo para invertirlo en ti, así que…

—Solo será un minuto Pines, quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Y a mí me interesa lo que quieras decir por qué…? —Dipper lo mira con hastío.

—Es sobre Bill Cipher.

 

* * *

 

Bill observa a Gideon entrar a la sala de descanso por donde un minuto antes su pino había desaparecido, frunce el ceño y se pone en pie; si su memoria no le fallaba, y nunca lo hace, le había advertido al cabeza de copete que no se metiera con Dipper, ¿qué querría ahora con su Pino?

Se acerca a la sala de descanso y se apoya contra la pared, cierra los ojos y agudiza el oído para escuchar lo que fuera que el peliblanco estuviese diciéndole a su castaño.

—Gleeful, si vienes de nuevo a amenazarme debo decirte que…

—No es nada de eso Pines —la voz de Gideon suena irritada y Bill alza una ceja—. Vengo a advertirte, Bill Cipher no es una persona con la que quieres mezclarte.

Esas palabras le hacen tensarse y abrir los ojos, ¿qué estaba planeando Gideon?

—Gleeful —la voz de Dipper suena cansada y molesta, Bill casi puede imaginar el ceño fruncido y los labios contraídos de esa divertida manera que siempre hace cuando está molesto o frustrado—. Lo que tengas que decirme, mejor ahórratelo —escucha los pasos de su Pino acercarse a la puerta y se desliza lejos de esta para no ser golpeado.

—¡No sabes con quién te metes niño! —dice Gideon con fuerza, Dipper lo ignora y sale. Bill lo ve marcharse y luego mira la puerta entre abierta; Gideon sale poco después mascullando entre dientes.

Bill lo observa marcharse, cuando está seguro que el joven no presta atención a su camino lo sigue silenciosamente, salen del bar y luego del hotel, Bill camina tras él con sigilo, antes de llegar al estacionamiento toma con fuerza el brazo de Gideon y lo arrastra a un callejón pegándolo con fuerza contra un muro, el peliblanco deja escapar un grito y el rubio podría jurar que escucho la cabeza del joven golpear con fuerza la pared, no es que eso realmente le importe.

—Querido Gideon, que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí —Bill sonríe ampliamente y coloca su brazo contra el pequeño cuello del peliblanco alzándose por encima de él—. Tu visita es muy inesperada, y por lo que veo pareces no aprender que con mi Pino no debes meterte.

Niega con falso pesar, Gideon lo observa con sorpresa, que muta a miedo absoluto.

—¿D… de qué es… estás ha… hablan… hablando Ci… Cipher? No he vis… visto a Pi… Pines de… desde…

—No trates de mentirme Gideon —dice frunciendo el ceño, ni rastros de su aparente felicidad. —¿Qué querías decirle a Dipper?

—Na… nada importante, ya… ya sabes, pre… preguntando por Ma… Mabel —sonríe nervioso.

—Espero sea solo eso Gideon —presiona un poco más su brazo cortándole el aire—, no olvides que puedo deshacer nuestro trato—chasquea sus dedos y el peliblanco, que lucha por un poco de oxígeno, se sobresalta al ver las llamas azules tan cerca de su rostro.

Bill sonríe al haber conseguido lo que quería, suelta al peliblanco sin cuidado alguno quién cae pesadamente en el suelo tosiendo y tomando largas bocanadas de aire, el rubio da media vuelta limpiando sus manos como si hubiera tocado algo especialmente asqueroso.

Desde el suelo Gideon lo observa con odio, sintiéndose humillado una vez más, demasiado pequeño como una cucaracha o una hormiga junto al zapato del hombre y eso hace que sus entrañas hiervan de rabia.

—Creo que… ya sé porque tienes una fijación por Dipper —dice tosiendo otra vez y sonríe para sí al ver a Bill detener sus pasos—, apuesto a que no puedes conseguirlo, ¿verdad?

Su sonrisa se amplía tomando un tinte burlón, tratando de ocultar su orgullo herido para causarle al hombre tanto daño como le causo a él.

—Ni con todas tus artimañas y trucos baratos puedes hacer que se fije en ti —se alza un poco y parece pensar algo—, no puedes hacer que se enamore de ti, ¿cierto?

Se estremece cuando Bill gira despacio hacia él, los ojos brillan en dorado provocando en él un estremecimiento de puro pavor, pero una vez abrió la boca no puede parar, sabe que será su final pero al menos hará que valga la pena.

—Repítelo escoria —masculla Bill entre dientes acercándose lentamente—, repítelo si te atreves.

—Si yo me lo propusiera, probablemente tendría más oportunidades con Dipper que tú…

Las palabras de Gideon se cortan y con horror ve el momento exacto en que el tranquilo autocontrol de Bill parece romperse, incluso puede ver algo realmente espantoso asomar por los ojos dorados; sus piernas tiemblan y retrocede todo lo posible cuando Bill se acerca más y se inclina hasta quedar a su altura.

Gideon abre la boca y un grito a medias sale de su garganta, el más puro y absoluto terror lo embarga, siente la oscuridad cernirse sobre él incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Bill. Todo su cuerpo tiembla ante lo que ve reflejado en la dorada mirada, incluso a su nariz llega el olor fuerte de la orina inconfundiblemente suya pero no puede pensar en eso, no puede pensar en nada más que su insignificancia y su destino si Bill decidía romper su trato.

—Recuerda Gideon —la voz del rubio suena cavernosa a los oídos del aludido pero este en ningún momento aparta sus ojos de los contrarios—, tu vida está en mis manos —chasquea los dedos y el cuerpo del joven cae nuevamente hacia atrás, como si todo el rato hubiera sido jalado al frente por una fuerza invisible.

Aturdido toma una gran bocanada pero a penas y si se puede mantener consciente. Ve a Bill marcharse, alarga una mano y la aprieta con fuerza.

—Cu… cuando Dipper sepa el mons… monstruo que verdaderamente eres, ja… jamás se acercará a ti —logra murmurar antes de dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia.

 

* * *

 

Bill entra nuevamente al hotel y bufa molesto por la insolencia de Gideon, mira el reloj que cuelga de uno de los muros y maldice nuevamente al peliblanco, su Pino seguramente ya se había ido. Medio resignado y dispuesto a planear una dolorosa muerte para Gideon atraviesa el lobby a grandes zancadas dispuesto a irse.

Sin embargo al pasar frente a un espejo retrocede para pararse frente a él. Era uno de los espejos más grandes del hotel, lo sabe porque fue su idea ponerlo ahí, con un marco de caoba envejecida y pintado con un dorado difuminado que le daba un toque de mobiliario elegante y algo antiguo, era una pieza majestuosa que agregaba clase al lugar.

Pero el marco y las decoraciones es lo que menos le interesa, se observa de pies a cabeza, desde el cabello rubio dorado, la piel pálida, los ojos azul-dorados hasta su complexión elegante. Es simplemente perfecto, sonríe seguro de que no existe ni existirá un ser más perfecto que él. Sonríe aún más ante el pensamiento, al principio odio esa forma pero había aprendido a sacarle gran provecho.

Se mira una vez más ufano, pasa una mano por su cabello y sus labios se estiran un poco más dejando a la vista su completo juego de dientes blancos y algo puntiagudos, perfecto y poderoso, eso es él; puede conseguir lo que desee sin esfuerzo alguno, lo tenía todo a un chasquido de dedos. Las palabras del mocoso de Gideon casi habían hecho mella en su orgullo pero al final eran solo eso, palabras.

—Sin duda —dice mirándose con vanidad—, tengo todo lo que deseo.

—¿Oh, seguro? —su reflejo le sonríe con saña apoyándose del marco del espejo. —¿Qué me dices de Pino?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —frunce el ceño.

—Es el único ser vivo que no te venera —dice casi riéndose en su cara—, no besa el suelo por donde pisas ni hace lo imposible por llamar tu atención. Simplemente no puedes tenerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No lo es, Gideon tiene razón, solo eres un monstruo, sin tus trucos no eres nada, no tienes nada.

—No es cierto —todo él se torna rojo por completo por la rabia.

—Por supuesto que sí, sabes que tengo razón y mira —su reflejo suelta una carcajada hueca que solo provoca que su ira aumente—, ni siquiera con eso puedes tener a Dipper, imagina si no tuvieras nada, ¡no serías nadie!

—Soy poderoso, perfecto, puedo tener al Pino cuando me dé la gana.

—Oh —la expresión burlona de su propio reflejo le hace flaquear un poco en su convicción, su control se había perdido de nuevo y debía controlarse antes de perderse a sí mismo, —¿seguro de que pueden tener al pequeño Pino en tus manos? ¿Incluso si supiera lo que eres?

—Muy seguro —frunce el ceño, previendo lo que viene antes de que suceda, el tono negruzco en los ojos dorados de su yo tras el espejo es una clara advertencia.

—Demuéstralo —reta parándose en toda su altura—. Demuestra que puedes tener a Dipper sin ninguno de tus trucos, solo mostrándole quién eres realmente.

Con esas palabras su reflejo se desvanece solo dejando una sombra difuminada del hombre rubio, cuyos ojos centellan en dorado, aceptando el desafío.

 

* * *

 

Dipper aprieta sus ojos con fuerza negándose a abrirlos, un mal presentimiento construyéndose en su pecho; una vez llegó a casa se había quedado dormido y casi de inmediato tuvo un plácido sueño que involucraba a cierto cantante rubio del bar del hotel, luego repentinamente se vio arrastrado por algo turbulento a solo Dios sabrá donde.

Primero había pensado que se despertó, pero luego de echar una rápida mirada a su alrededor supo que no y cerró los ojos para no enfrentar la latente realidad de su inconsciente: estaba en una pesadilla, que por lo poco que vio le parece es bastante horrible y no desea ser parte consciente de ella. Las imágenes de sus pesadillas suelen perdurarle por más tiempo que sus sueños y la última vez no fue nada agradable, no quiere repetir la experiencia.

Siente algo envolverse alrededor de su pierna con fuerza, lo que le hace abrir los ojos mientras grita y se aleja todo lo posible logrando soltarse del férreo agarre sin caerse, algo se arrastra hacia él con una enfermiza lentitud retorciéndose de forma anatómicamente imposible para cualquier cosa con vida, una figura negra y con dos cuencas vacías pero que le dan la sensación de que le observan sobre un suelo de pasto rojizo, color que espera no se deba a sangre. La figura intenta ponerse en pie y Dipper puede jurar que en su rostro se forma una retorcida sonrisa que se desvanece en un girón de, lo que el supone, piel que revuelve su estómago.

Se gira para echar a correr y casi cae hacia atrás al verse rodeado por figuras pseudo humanas que caminan hacia él cojeando, retorciéndose de dolor. Casi puede escuchar gritos y lamentos salir de la enorme cavidad negra en sus cuerpos grisáceos que asemeja a bocas, su pulso se acelera y su respiración se vuelve irregular mientras el miedo escala con una alarmante rapidez por todo su cuerpo. Jamás ha tenido una pesadilla como esa, no sabe cómo enfrentarse a lo que sea que lo esté rodeando por lo que, evitando la cosa negra en el suelo sale corriendo mirando a su alrededor, en busca de algún lugar donde refugiarse.

El panorama a su alrededor es escalofriante y desolador, campo abierto de suelo rojizo y cielo violáceo, oscuro pero a la vez con la luz suficiente para guiar su camino, como si una luna invisible lo guiara; sin percatarse de ello se adentra en un bosque de altos arboles negros cuyos tupidos follajes bloquean cada vez más la poca iluminación que el castaño había tenido hasta ese momento.

Seguro de que ninguna de esas cosas lo seguía se apoya contra un árbol respirando agitadamente, aprieta sus manos a sus costados y mira arriba en busca de algo que le indicara como salir de allí. Cierra sus ojos pensando, se supone que si se pellizcaba, debería despertar, las terminaciones nerviosas de su cerebro lo sacudirían se dice aunque no está muy seguro de la veracidad de su pensamiento. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su garganta se resentía ahora por su anterior grito; respira hondo nuevamente, decidido a darle fin al horrendo panorama que había construido su mente, alza una mano y pellizca su brazo con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz. El dolor se extiende por su cuerpo, pero sigue sintiendo la dura corteza del árbol contra su espalda y un olor nauseabundo lo envuelve de ningún lado y de todas partes a la vez.

Con lentitud abre los ojos y se atraganta cuando su mirada choca contra los rojizos irises de una criatura para frente a él, cuatro pares de ojos parpadean hacia él con lentitud, a través de una gruesa venda que cubre todo su rostro. La criatura abre la boca, filosos dientes llenos de carne se asoman ante los aterrorizados ojos de Dipper y un líquido viscoso y negro resbala por el mentón de la cosa que no deja de observarlo.

— _S-J-F-W-U_ —sesea la criatura a través de sus dientes, sus ojos tornándose oscuros.

—¿Q… qué? —susurra Dipper, la voz ahogada por el temor.

Su corazón se paraliza unos segundos cuando la mano vendada de la criatura se alza, enormes y ensangrentadas garras demasiado cerca de su vientre, listas para destajarlo de un solo golpe.

— _S-F-Q-J-W-E_ —el seseo suena más profundo, el líquido viscoso cae en mayor cantidad, Dipper nota que el olor putrefacto que lo había extraído de sus pensamientos proviene precisamente de lo que él quiere pensar es baba.

Las garras rasgan su ropa, un pequeño ardor lo recorre, pero se niega a apartar la vista y descubrir que efectivamente la criatura lo había lastimado, casi espera sentir la sangre correr o el dolor volverse insoportable, pero un ruido cerca de él los distrae a ambos; miran al mismo tiempo hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido, un enorme conejo blanco los mira parado en sus patas traseras, las orejas alzadas y las patas delanteras contraídas contra su pecho, sus ojos de un negro profundo los mira con curiosidad, ladea la cabeza y Dipper puede jurar que un pensamiento inteligente destella en sus ojos, demasiado negros para ser reales, pues el animal sonríe mostrando unos dientes tan filosos como los de la criatura, llenos de carne y ennegrecidos por la sangre antes de emitir un chillido y salir corriendo. La criatura sesea, agitándose en éxtasis y corre tras el conejo olvidándose por completo de Dipper para su completo alivio.

Sin embargo el alivio no le dura lo suficiente, su cuerpo se estremece al sentir la conocida sensación tras su cuello que le recorría cuando alguien lo observa por demasiado tiempo; se aleja del árbol despacio y gira sobre sus talones pero lo había nadie a su alrededor más que árboles enormes con corteza oscura y gruesa. Sus ojos se detienen en el árbol en el que estaba apoyado y parpadea al notar marcas que no estaban antes, alarga una mano y las roza con la yema de sus dedos dibujando con estos la silueta de un ojo tallado. Frunce el ceño algo confundido pero aleja su mano cuando sus dedos queman, mira las pequeñas marcas rojas en sus dedos con sorpresa antes de mirar nuevamente al árbol, la silueta que estaba tocando parece haberse cerrado y luego cientos de ojos parpadean hacia él desde los árboles a su alrededor.

Los ojos se agitan abriéndose más y más, sangre brota de los bordes haciendo que el castaño jadee por la sorpresa, retrocede unos pasos, da media vuelta y corre a través de los árboles, los ojos siguiéndoles a todas partes. Sale del bosque y casi respira con alivio pero el aire se queda a medio camino de salir de su boca ante el panorama frente a él.

Un río corre en medio de la pradera, espeso, oscuro y pestilente, formado por una enorme cascada no muy lejana al lugar donde está parado, bajo la cascada puede ver a un hombre, o al menos una mitad pues la otra es bañada por la cascada. Al castaño le sorprende un poco que a pesar del espacio que los separa puede ver perfectamente la piel llena de cicatrices y costuras, de una coloración algo grisácea, como si fuera un cadáver. De pronto el hombre abre su ojo, lo observa unos segundos y sonríe dando unos pasos al frente, la otra mitad de su cuerpo queda a la vista, Dipper se agita y cae sobre sus rodillas expulsando lo poco que hay en su estómago en el suelo. La otra mitad no es siquiera la mitad de un cuerpo humano, y si lo es está llena por completo por monstruosas bocas que beben de la sangre de la cascada, todo lo vivido hasta ese momento, sumado a la visión de tal abominación y el ruido de succión de las bocas es demasiado para él.

—Hola lindo Pino —una voz bastante conocida para él le hace alzar la vista.

Pasmado observa una larga mesa que antes no estaba ahí, decorada con un fino mantel negro con ojos brillantes, dorados, Dipper incluso puede jurar que estos lo miran atento; sobre el mantel hay un montón de platos de porcelana, tazas y teteras. Poniéndose en pie observa el entramado diseño que estos utensilios forman hasta la silla del fondo donde un sonriente Bill Cipher le observa con atención.

—¡Bienvenido! Ya era hora de que llegarás —extiende sus brazos a su lado casi dejando escapar una carcajada, palmea sus manos y una silla sale flotando hacia Dipper, choca contra sus rodillas haciéndole sentarse y flota hacia el lugar junto al rubio—. Se hace tarde para tomar el té.

El castaño no deja de observarlo, sin poder encontrar palabras que decir en su confusión. El Bill frente a él se ve muy diferente al Bill que siempre plaga sus sueños, pero no era diferente físicamente era… algo a lo que no podía llegar. Vestía un traje negro, típico en él, con un lazo dorado en lugar de una corbata, y un frac en lugar de una chaqueta pero básicamente igual que siempre; su cabello estaba peinado de una manera algo desordenada, como si se hubiera estado desacomodando las hebras una y otra vez hasta conseguir que una parte quedase sobre su ojo izquierdo y la otra perfectamente colocada tras su oreja derecha. Si algo Dipper podría decir es diferente en ese ''Bill'' de sus sueños es que su ojo brillaba en un dorado líquido, como el oro, en vez de azul-dorado.

—Oh hmm —murmura elocuentemente mirando la mesa, a su alrededor y nuevamente hacia el rubio—, discúlpeme señor Cipher…

—Bill, te he dicho que me llames Bill —amonesta frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Señor Cipher —repite Dipper mirándolo directamente—, pero este… sueño es muy extraño.

—¿Sueño? —La confusión cubre las facciones del hombre pero luego está desaparece siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa divertida—, cierto tú crees que este es un sueño. Pero no, mi querido Pino, este no es _tú_ sueño.

—¿Cómo que no es mi sueño? —frunce el ceño. Una idea sacude su mente y aprieta sus manos con fuerza, los ojos castaños refulgiendo en indignación—, no puedo creer que aún en mis sueños quiera usted burlarse de mí.

—¿Yo? ¿Burlarme de ti? —ríe, como si le hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo; cuando su risa termina apoya su codo en la mesa y su mejilla sobre la mano en un gesto pensativo—. Buena broma, Pino, sin embargo es verdad, este no es tú sueño, es el sueño que yo te obligue a tener.

El castaño lo mira sin saber realmente que decir ante sus palabras, procesando lentamente el posible significado de ello. ¿Un sueño que él le obligo a tener? ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Parpadea y hace una pequeña mueca mirando a su alrededor, varias de las criaturas grises que vio antes se balancean por el borde del bosque pero no se acercan a la mesa; vuelve la vista al hombre.

—Eso es una tontería, los sueños son proyecciones de nuestro inconsciente —dice con seguridad, pero muerde su labio—, aunque no entiendo porque mi inconsciente ha creado esta locura.

—No, no, no, no —se endereza y niega balanceando su dedo—, pero lo que pienses sobre ello no importa, de todas formas no lo recordarás —sonríe ampliamente, sardónicamente, dejando a la vista su dentadura perfecta, blanca y filosa como cuchillas.

La visión de esto congela la sangre de Dipper y corta su respiración, se pone en pie de un salto provocando que la silla caiga y retrocede unos pasos evitando por muy poco caerse, solo las presencias a su espalda le impiden echarse a correr.

A medida que el terror avanza más y más por el rostro de Dipper, la expresión divertida de Bill se disuelve y es reemplazada por el enojo; paralizado el castaño observa los ojos pasar del dorado al rojo y del rojo al negro mientras las rubias hebras se tornan tan rojas como la sangre, la piel del hombre incluso adquiere una tonalidad medio rojiza. Tan rápido como el cambio se dio desaparece, pero el joven está bastante seguro de lo que vio.

—¿Q… qué e… es usted? —murmura apenas audiblemente, en un parpadeo Bill está parado frente a él, pasa un brazo por su cintura y lo pega a su cuerpo arrancando un grito de su garganta por el sorpresivo movimiento—. Es un… un…

—Así es, mi frondoso Pino —el hombre ríe y se inclina al frente acariciando su mejilla con sus labios—. Soy un demonio —susurra en su oído. Dipper no tiene tiempo de procesar esas tres palabras cuando sus labios son asaltados fiera y súbitamente por los del mayor.

El joven se queda quieto, aún aterrado, ignorando el posesivo beso mientras asimila las palabras del hombre. Un demonio, eso no era lo que precisamente había pensado pero igualmente era sorpresivo; la idea de que un ser como él se haya metido en sus sueños, que lo esté besando en ese momento le hace estremecer asustado, pero a medida que toda la situación encaja en su mente su miedo se transforma en enojo. Sacando fuerzas de su molestia empuja al rubio lejos de él y sin pensarlo le da un puñetazo al hombre con toda la fuerza que es capaz.

Bill mira sorprendido al joven, lleva una mano al lugar afectado por el golpe, en realidad no le duele pero no puede terminar de creer lo sucedido. Dipper se aleja gruñendo por lo bajo, rojo por la ira, temblando de pies a cabeza, tal vez por la misma razón, o por haber caído en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

—¡Qué usted sea un demonio no le da derecho a meterse en mis sueños! —grita retrocediendo, todo a su alrededor se agita y el suelo empieza a agrietarse. —¡Y menos venir y besarme de esa manera!

Bill observa el cuerpo de Dipper empezar a desvanecerse mientras el mundo que él creo en su cabeza se rompe de poco a poco, los seres que vigilaban en el borde del bosque gritan mientras este se desvanece arrastrándolo con ellos, los platos en la mesa se alzan cuando la tierra bajo la mesa se hunde bajo su propio peso.

—Sera usted un demonio y todo lo que quiera—continua Dipper ignorando todo a su alrededor, incluso el ensordecedor ruido del pedazo de tierra donde está parado al quebrarse—, pero eso no le da derecho a jugar con mis sentimientos, porque yo lo…

Sus palabras se ven cortadas por un jadeo de sorpresa cuando el suelo bajo sus pies desaparece, Bill se adelanta para sostener su mano pero Dipper se desvanece, señal de que ya se había despertado y él mundo a su alrededor se fragmenta a una velocidad alarmante. Grita golpeando el suelo tornándose rojo, ¿qué le iba a decir su Pino? Si era lo que sospechaba nada lo va a detener de hacer que el joven lo diga, no importaba lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

Lástima que el chico no recordará el sueño al despertar, pero Bill tenía una pequeña esperanza, pues el chico parecía más molesto por el beso que por saber que era un demonio. Con ese pensamiento su ira se desvanece y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Pronto, su Pino estaría en sus brazos, piensa antes de desaparecer y dejar que el mundo se disuelva en la nada.

Dipper se sienta de golpe ahogando un grito, lleva una mano a su pecho empapado de sudor y sus ojos miran a su alrededor desorbitados. Está en su habitación, Mabel duerme en la cama de al lado, no puede verla pero lo sabe con certeza porque la vio allí antes de irse a dormir. Cuando logra calmar su alocado pulso y sus sentidos se conectan por completo con la realidad cubre su rostro con sus manos, no sabiendo que pensar.

No había sido un sueño, ni una pesadilla o algún tipo de realidad en lo profundo de su mente. Muerde sus labios y se encoje pegando sus rodillas a su pecho.

Un demonio.

Bill Cipher es un demonio.


End file.
